The Little Teapot
by FooFooCudlyPoops
Summary: ROUGH DRAFT! Alex is a pretty much normal girl, but all that might change when she and her crush are flushed into the world of Narnia. Based on Prince Caspian Movie-Universe. Crituque is wanted! Rated T, for "Crap, Sexy, & other mildy bad words" OC Fluff


Songs preformed: The Call by Regina Spektor,

Hey there! This is Oscar the Wood-Works Turtle, previously known as FooFooCudlyPoops! This story os just a little spoof I had to write durning my obsession with C. S. Lewis's books. It's been a couple years, and now after seeing the new movie, Prince Caspian, a couple times (First for enjoyment, Second for evaluation) I've changed it to fit my needs!! Hehe.

This is just a simple spoof that might turn into something more! So for now it's a epic One-shot with a darn good cliff-hanger ending! It's in rough-draft form too (Which mean grammar and spell check have been run) but it might be too corny or too.. something, I'd really like to know what you think. What you liked, what you didn't like, who you though was acting too corny, or what part dragged on forever or went by took quickly.

Alright, ENJOY!!

Infinite Smily-faces,

FFCP/OW-WT

* * *

"Hey, Alex, come 'ere."

Alex turned at the familiar voice and squinted her eyes.

Her whole class was in the back of the stage, putting on a Greek myth play.

She slowly took a couple steps toward the voice.

"Jason? Where are you?" Alex called quietly, so that her substitute teacher wouldn't give her an infraction.

"Over here, come here." He called.

She walked further and then caught a look of where he was from the side lights.

"What? I'm on in about five minutes." Alex said, her stomach fluttering and her head spinning.

'_What does he want? Is he going to ask me.. No! He's not!'_

She looked Jason in the eyes and he looked back.

"I heard you went out with Zach." He said smartly.

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a breath, crossing her arms.

'_How does everybody keep knowing about this?!' _

"H-how'd you know?" She said, trying to put an extra edge on her voice to hide her nervousness.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I know things." He said smugly, and brushed his way past her, making the golden string that held her sash on drop down on her arm.

Alex stood there for a minute, and then it clicked.

"W-wait! Like what sort of things?" She called after him, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest.

He shrugged again.

"Things." He called over his shoulder.

"B-but, I-I-" She started.

"Ariadne! You're needed on stage!" Mrs. Walker called.

Alex was still stuttering as her friend Anne pushed her to the side stage, along with Julie who was playing her Lady- in- waiting and Jason, her bodyguard.

Jason smiled at Alex and nudged her in the shoulder.

She looked over at him, Julie watching the two from behind.

"You're going to do fine out there." He said, winking, which he never did unless he really meant it.

ALex nodded slowly. "Alright." She looked back at Julie, who was even shier than herself and smiled encouragingly.

"Just follow me out and Jason will come behind you, okay?" She said, smiling.

Julie nodded and looked off to the side; her skin looked like she'd been bleached a couple times before she came to school this morning.

Alex heard Jordan on the other side start to say his lines. He was Theseus, and pretty much looked the part.

"What is this place of horror? Is this where my brothers and sisters have been sent to their death? Is this the Maze?"

'_That's my queue.' _She thought.

Alex took a deep breath a walked on stage. As soon as she was visible to the audience half of them erupted into whistles and cheers.

She heard Mary, Kevin, and a couple of her close friends shout out her name and she smiled into the blackness, her days as an acting ballerina coming back to her.

Alex looked to Jordan and he smiled, she smiled to, and then they put their game faces on.

"W-who are you?" Jordan spluttered out.

"She's Ariadne-" Julie started.

And as if she had been hypnotized her lines came out.

"I'm Ariadne, King Minos is my father, but I really want to get out of here, this place is the pits."

And just like that the first lines were out of her mouth.

"-And who might you be?" Alex continued, making lovey eyes at Jordan, who had to hold back his laughter to say his lines.

'_If were going to do this, I can at least make it fun and improvise.' _She thought with a secret smirk.

"I am Theseus! I have come here to kill the minotaur and save my people!" Jordan bellowed.

Alex smiled and pulled out her prop.

It was a ball of _golden_ wool that she had wrapped herself, and was about as big as a softball.

She held it out to him and he stepped nearer.

"In that case-" She whispered, building suspense.

"Lady Ariadne, I really don't think this man is safe to be around-" Julie started nervously.

Alex pulled her arm back and waved her off. "Not now, Melrose. Go tell my father I've decided to nap."

Jordan slowly took the yarn from her hand, looking at it enviously.

"But Lady-" Julie started, and Alex felt proud of her for doing her part right.

"Go, Melrose. Go tell father that I've-" She had turned back to Jordan and was looking at him inspecting the yarn.

"Alright, Lady Ariadne." Julie said, cutting Alex off appropriately and then scuffling off stage.

Alex turned her attention back onto her lines.

"Does it interest you so?" She said, smiling on the inside at their acting.

Jordan looked up at her.

"Yes. Yes it does, what is it?"

Alex smiled and crossed her arms, just like they practiced.

'_Wow. He has really pretty eyes.'_

"It is enchanted golden thread. It will lead you back through the maze, _if_ you succeed."

Jordan put his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean _if-_" He started, and Alexs' heart fluttered once more as she recognized this let off.

'_Here it is.'_

"Lady Ariadne!" Came Jasons' commanding voice from offstage.

Alex heard a couple people in the audience squeal in surprise and she did the same, snatching the ball of wool from Jordan and twirling around, trying to look as innocent as possible.

'_Look like a puppy that just peed on the floor. No! - One that ripped up rolls of toilet paper! And knows it was a bad thing to do!'_

Jason and Brayden came jogging in, and pretended to look startled as they saw Jordan behind her.

They both pulled out their swords, which looked surprisingly real and Jason came over to her, taking Alexs' arm and pulling her back, away from Jordan as Brayden walked right up to him, pointing his sword at Jordans' head.

Jordan pulled his own sword and wacked Braydens away from his face, looking genuinely offended.

"I saw Lady Melrose running back toward your chamber without you, and she wouldn't stop when I called." Jason said, sounding gruff.

"Who is _this_?" Brayden called, blocking an attack from Jordan.

"I? I am Theseus! Son of Zeus, and I have come to slay the Minotaur!" Jordan yelled, and Alex looked down and shook her head.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell them _that much_, Theseus dear." She said, trying to ignore the fiery hot tingles running up and down the arm that Jason was holding.

'_Did I just call him Dear??'_

Jason jerked Alex back even more close to himself, and she could feel his chest against her back.

She wondered for a moment if he knew that she had a mind-blowing crush on him, and knew what he was doing to her.

"Rayito, take this- What the hell?"

There was a sudden wind and Alex felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum.

Brayden was looking back at Jason expectantly, as if he couldn't feel or see what was happening.

"What's--"

Even though Jason was standing right behind her, the wind had picked up so much that it swept away his voice.

He pulled Alex tighter to him and she felt like she was floating. Then one moment she was staring into the confused eyes of Brayden and Jordan, and the next Alex was spluttering out water and trying to swim.

She felt heavy, and there was a strap around her chest and something bumping against annoyingly against her left thigh every time she tried to kick out with her legs.

Suddenly there were 'clip clop' noises, which turned into sloshing noises and Alex was pulled roughly against something. With the water current she sort of floated over whatever it was, and then wrapped her tanned arms around its hairy neck.

Alex tried prying her eyes open, to see just exactly what she was holding on to, and what was making those clomping, clicking and sniffing noises.

Suddenly Alex was no longer swimming in the water, and she was familiar with the body structure she was on.

It was a horse.

With growing anticipation to see what was going on around her she focused on opening her eyes.

With her right eye pried open she was able to see a chocolate brown coat of fur, and a section of a black mane.

Opening her other light brown colored eye she confirmed her suspicion. She was no longer in the Bear Valley Middle School auditorium. Actually, she noticed that she was no longer anywhere in California.

The horse beneath her lurched a few times and then they were totally out of the water. The horses' hooves were loud grinding against the rocks of the lake-bed.

Alex felt heavier than ever and coughed up some water, with some help from the heaviness of her clothing on her lungs. Her dark brown and red shoulder-blade length hair clung to her face, and she reached up a shaky hand to pull it away from her mouth.

Then, she stopped and looked at a length of her arm.

She _was_ wearing a dress, but not one this elaborate.

Her dress from the play was a simple light green, with silver lining on the bottom and cuffs, but on her arm lay a sky-blue fabric with dark-blue and silver veins running through it on a pattern that ran to her elbow.

"What is this?" She said aloud, sitting up straight on the horse and looking around her, bewildered.

"This-" Came a strong voice from nowhere. "- Is Narnia, dear child."

Alex whipped her head around, and came face to face with a giant lion.

His mane was full, and his golden coat matched is knowledgeable golden eyes. He had a certain air about him that made Alex feel scared, and yet fantastic at the same time. One part of her wanted to jump off this horse and run to him, and the other wanted to take off at a full run in the other direction.

Alex didn't know whether to be scared or happy to see this magnificent beast, but she felt a tug at her heart and knew that she should be both.

"Who are you?" She said, suddenly noting the fact that the horse had walked forward and was only now stopping in front of the lion.

"I am Aslan, Watcher of Narnia. And you, little one, must be Alex Rayan, former resident of 3330 Jasmine Place, and current crusher of Jason Darmo-" Aslan stops at Alexs' shock ridden face.

"Shall I continue?" He asks with mild sarcasm, a cute grin splitting on his face.

Alex shook her head and closed her mouth. "Aslan.. Narnia.. Isn't this all supposed to be a book?" She asked, and griped the brown horses' mane as he shifted impatiently beneath her.

The lion seemed to shrug dutifully. "It may be so, but if it is then you are a part of it all the same."

Alex nodded because, unlike some others who would just nod and then think to themselves '_I wonder what that means'_, she actually knew.

"Come with me young one." Aslan said, and Alex looked at him wearily. "There is no need to fear me, I will not hurt you, nor let you be hurt."

"…Okay." And as soon as she said it, she knew it was the right thing to say.

Aslan nodded and smiled, then turned and walked away from the river bank, Alex nudging the horse onward until it broke into a trot and then slowed down and walked evenly with Aslan.

They walked in a comfortable silence and Alex began to look at her surroundings, feeling comfortable with the big lion walking beside her.

Her new clothes had dried, and she noticed that she had brown leather boots on under her dress, and a dark blue 'cape' wrapped around her shoulders. The thing that had been bothering her during her 'swim' turned out to be a belt, with a sheathed sword attached to it. The only part she could see of it was the hilt, which was made of iron, she believed, and was carved into a half-moon shaped rose. On her back was a something that, when she turned her head, looked like a shield. If it was, she couldn't see any details.

The sandy, rocky-river slowly turned into a sparkling wood as they moved on, and the crashing of water turned into the rustling of leaves in the breeze, and suddenly Alex had the urge to sing.

"Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before-" She started softly, and Aslans ears went back, and then forward as he listened.

Alex didn't know where these lyrics were coming from, but they sounded peaceful with the tune in her head and the magical scenery.

"- All you can do is know who your friends are, as you head off to the war." Then suddenly, she lost the songs rhythm, and came out somewhere ahead in the song.

"… And then that voice grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry- I'll come back, when you call me, no need to say good-bye" Alex sang uncertainly, brows knitting as Aslan gave out a soft chuckle.

After humming a few tunes she gave up, but kept singing in her head.

"I've never ridden a horse bare-back before." She said, slightly eager to start a conversation.

"And I've never saved a human from drowning before." -Came a new male voice from beneath her.

Alex looked down at the horse, startled.

"No offense, but, you can talk too?" She asked, wondering once again about what this world had in store for her.

"None taken, and yes, I can. The name's DreamFoot."He said in a slightly annoyed fashion, turning his head and looking up at his rider.

"Oh. Mine's Alex. Erm, it's nice to meet you." She replied awkwardly.

"Hm-" DreamFoot sighed. "-You too."

They had been traveling for quite a while, since it was almost dark when Aslan stopped and let out a quick growl, getting both Alex and DreamFoots attention.

He turned back to the two and looked them both squarely in the eye in turn.

"DreamFoot, ride to the East until you meet Walmary. She'll be waiting for you both by Moon Beach. Walmary will have further instructions for you when you arrive." He said, looking at DreamFoot and then directing his gaze at Alex.

Alex smiled at him and he smiled kindly back, his golden eyes looking sad.

"This is where we part, little one." He said, and gave her a sad smile.

Somehow Alex knew not to ask why.

"Will I see you again soon?" She asked, for even though there had not been much oral bonding going on Alex did feel extremely attached to the big lion, and would regret not being able to see him again.

Aslan smiled and looked her squarely in the eyes. "In time, but now you have a job to do elsewhere, as do I."

Tears pricked the edges of Alexs' eyes, and she was confused as to what he meant. She slipped of DreamFoots back and walked over to him, only now just realizing his size. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in. He smelt of the deep sea and the forest at once and he wrapped a massive paw around her for a brief moment, and then Alex let go, feeling an empty space in her heart.

"Till time wills us to cross paths once again." He said, and then looked up at DreamFoot, nodding. "Be safe." He said, and then turned and bounded away, leaving Alex to look at his retreating figure.

"..He will come back, right?" Alex asked, turning and hoisting herself back up onto her new companion.

DreamFoot was silent for a moment, and then turned the opposite way and started walking.

"In his own time." He said aloud, and then, quieter, as if to reassure himself. "In his own time."

It had been a rugged couple of days for both Alex and DreamFoot. They had barley any food besides what Alex had been collecting when they stopped to rest, and could never go too far away from any one source of fresh water.

Every now and again something useful would pop-up out of nowhere and each time Alex would think that Aslan was watching out for them.

This day in particular, when they found their surprise they weren't that thankful.

Every couple of hours Alex would get off DreamFoot and walk, to ease the load for him, and it was one of these intervals that she stumbled upon something they didn't expect.

"Now I really think we should have gone the other way and stayed closer to the river." DreamFoot called from his slow walking pace behind Alex, who had woken up quite high-spirited this morning.

"Oh stop whining and hurry up you big lug. I can hear running water." Alex yelled over her shoulder, and heard the resounding 'clip, clop- clip, clop' of DreamFoot catching up, his long hair covering his feet picked up leaves and twigs as he trotted up to her.

Alex pulled apart a bush and stepped through.

"You said that this trip wouldn't take very long. Well, even though we've only been out here for three days I still think you're…going.. The wrong.. Way. " She said, with her words slowing and then stopping at the end.

DreamFoot snorted and pushed Alex forward with his head.

"Yes, youngling, we've only been out for three days, yet with all the walking you've made we do it seems like it's been three years. This food gathering adventure you're having with yourself, and I swear, is going to-"

He finished walking through the bush and stood next to Alex, raising his head to look around.

"-get us… Oh."

In front of them was a camped army of about four-hundred men, all looking at them with surprised, suspicious faces.

Just by looking at them Alex got the vibe that these weren't the kind of people to befriend right now.

A group of about five of them sprung onto action.

"Narnians! Capture them!" One of them yelled in a Spanish accent that Alex would, if she was not in this situation, think was very sexy.

The rest of them jumped up and pulled their swords.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Okay, so, I want you guys to tell me if Aslan sounds too corny or too 'something', because I want to try and get as close as I can to a home-run with his personality.

So how'd you like it?


End file.
